Resident Evil: The Aftermath
by blade87
Summary: Four friends in a small town in the northeastern state of maine have accidently stumbled across one of umbrellas plots and a few friends of ours
1. Default Chapter

Resident Evil: The Aftermath  
  
Six years after the Spencer Mansion incident in Racoon City. A small town in the northeastern state of Maine, Umbrella set up a research lab on a very secluded road. The purpose of this research lab was to research the newest virus that umbrella had discovered it was a mix between the T-virus, G-virus and the genes out of the queen ant that contained the mother virus. This virus was rumored to be at least three times stronger than the T- Veronica virus. This virus was code named the Aftermath virus.  
  
6.5 months later...  
  
"Son of a Bitch! Where do these things keep coming from, and why do they look like something out of Resident Evil?" I said as I took out another zombie like person with my 30.6 rifle.  
I was reloading when I realized that I only had three bullets left for my rifle and the only other things that I had to defend myself with were my Beretta 9mm and .22 long rifle. I had to get to Jordan's house and hope that he was still alive.  
I quickly ran to my dad's truck and opened the driver's door as fast as I could and started the engine. I started to leave when suddenly my rear tires got caught on a couple of zombies, I reached down and dropped the truck into four-wheel drive easily powering over the two lifeless forms as I reached the end of the driveway I stopped and put the truck back in two- wheel drive. I noticed two zombies closing in on my tailgate I quickly put my foot down on the gas pedal and tore out of the driveway sideways.  
While speeding down the road I quickly realized that Catie might still be alive, so as I reached the end of my road I stopped and looked to make sure I didn't get mowed down by a runaway tractor trailer. The coast was clear so I buried my foot in the gas pedal and pulled out of the road sideways.  
"Woohooooo!!!! Gotta love that horse power." I yelled.  
I quickly came upon someone standing in the road waving their arms as I got closer I realized that it was Ron and he had a gun. I stopped and motioned for him to get in the truck as soon as he was in I sped off. 


	2. Chapter 2

We were moving quickly in the direction of Catie's house when a hunter came out of the woods and totally destroyed the engine I grabbed my beretta 9mm and started to run, Ron got out of the truck and started to run but the hunter jumped in front of him and slashed his chest open before Ron died he threw me his pistol. I quickly put my beretta in my belt and started to unload every round in the clip in Ron's gun before the hunter fell. I started to head out towards Catie's house on foot.  
As I passed the fire station I suddenly had a great idea. I ran into the station and started up the deuce and a half. Instead of opening the door I just plain plowed through the middle of the door. As I moved down the road I plowed through some Bandersnatches, crushed some lickers, and made some normal zombies eat some steel bumper.  
I finally reached Catie's house and immediately noticed that Catie's dad's truck was there and wondered if he had survived the outbreak as well. I jumped out of the deuce and immediately saw Catie's dad unfortunately he was a zombie. So I shot him in the head. After he finally stopped trying to get up. I went to the door opened it up and was met by a crying Catie who was obviously upset by her fathers death. I shut the door and just sat with her in my arms with her head on her shoulder until she stopped crying.  
I woke up sometime that night and tried to get up without waking Catie up. Unfortunately my efforts were in vain because she quickly tightened her arms around my neck. Eventually she let me go. As I waited for Catie to get ready I watched out the window for any sign of a zombie. Ten minutes later she was ready and we were heading out the door to go and hopefully help Jordan.  
When we reached Jordan's house we saw headless zombies everywhere and Jordan was up on his roof with his 3030 and his fathers 30.6. When he saw us he quickly found the fastest way down to the ground. When he reached the ground he ran and jumped into the back of the truck. We sped off to try and get out of the town as we approached the town lines we noticed that every single one had a roadblock. The entire town was quarantined because of the T-virus outbreak.  
We decided to find the cause of this outbreak so we went to the most inconspicuous place in the town. So we went to the New Sweden road and we went further into the woods then I had ever been before. Eventually we saw this huge mansion. Jordan and I saw that this mansion looked incredibly like the Spencer Mansion from the original Resident Evil game. Jordan and I armed ourselves with every weapon we had available. The weapons we had consisted of 9mm Berettas, Rifles, a shotgun and a lighter. 


	3. chapter 3

We headed for the main gate of the mansion with me in the lead Catie in the middle with Jordan brining up the rear. We hadn't traveled far when the usual scuffing, moaning, and stupid zombies met us with a bloodthirsty look in whatever eyes that they had. Jordan and I dispatched of them quickly and efficiently. We headed to the door of the mansion dispatching of the zombies as we saw necessary. We finally reached the door. I kicked the door open as Jordan dumped a few zombies off the steps with well-placed shotgun blasts.  
As we entered the mansion we saw someone very familiar...James was in the mansion wreaking havoc on two hunters with a desert eagle. We watched silently as he jumped on the back of a hunter and immediately put a round through its skull. He stood triumphantly over the hunter forgetting about the other one. The hunter was on the rafters getting ready to pounce on him. As it descended through the air I drew my 9mm Beretta and put a round through its chest and continued firing until the hunter screamed.  
James whirled around and saw me and Jordan standing there, My 9mm was smoking and Jordan was smiling as he lifted his shotgun and fired off a couple of shots above James. James looked up just as a licker was falling from the ceiling headless thanks to Jordan.  
As soon as we had cleared the room we got Catie out from the plant she was hiding behind. We all met in the middle of the room that looked a hell of a lot like the main hall of the Spencer Mansion.  
We talked for a while about what the hell was going on; eventually we decided we were going to have to stop Umbrella. We split up into two groups; Jordan and I went up stairs to explore while James and Catie decided to take the first floor. James had given Catie a fully loaded .45 and a glock 17.  
Jordan and I slowly worked our way through zombies, hunters, lickers, and some weird zombie creature that we hadn't seen before so we called it a Reaver because of its long sickle shaped claws.  
We reached some sort of prison inside the mansion, we searched the cells for anything ammo, Guns, herbs, and other items. Eventually we wandered over to a cell with a live person in it we tried the door it was locked. So I pulled out my 9 and shot the lock off. We opened the door and Jordan lit his lighter so we could see who was in the cell while I had my gun ready in case the person that was in the cell was not exactly friendly. When the person lifted its head Jordan and I nearly fell over it was...  
  
James and Catie were working their way through the lower levels they surprisingly they hadn't really run into any serious opposition. They had managed to find some files, diaries, and reports. They opened a door and saw a laboratory that was pretty much untouched except for the mangled corpse in the corner. They looked around and saw a locker in the corner making a banging noise. They opened up the locker and Claire Redfield drop out and lay on the floor thankfully she was alive and well.  
  
...Chris Redfield he was badly bruised and beaten we asked him what happened, he looked us in the eyes and calmly said "Wesker." Jordan and I looked at each other and thought great now were really screwed Weskers here.  
"So is there anyone else here with you?" I asked Chris  
"Yes Claire and Leon are here." "How did you end up in here?" Jordan asked  
"I ran here after Wesker beat the shit out of me." Chris answered  
"So how did the door get locked?" I calmly asked  
"I don't know I think it might be an automatic locking device."  
"Oh I see."  
"Give me a gun and I will help you fight Umbrella."  
"Here." I said as I threw him Ron's old gun.  
"Thanks. Now lets go smoke some zombies."  
  
The three of us headed out to the last spot were Chris had seen Leon. We worked our way through normal zombies, trying to save ammo by shooting them in the head. We found a closed door that was locked. Jordan walked up to the door pointed the shotgun at the door pulled the trigger and said, "Who needs a lock pick." We entered the room and saw Leon in the corner with his Desert Eagle pointed at us before lifting his flashlight to see if we were zombies or Wesker's forces. When he saw Chris a smile spread across his face, he tried to get up but couldn't because his leg was injured due to a fight with Wesker's forces because it was obviously a knife wound.  
"How did you get out Chris?" Leon asked  
"These two saved me."  
"Who are they?"  
"I am Karl." I said  
"And I'm Jordan." Jordan said  
"How do they know about Umbrella?"  
"They played the Resident Evil games based on our adventures."  
"Really? Wow."  
"Lets see if we can find the others." I said  
"Others??" Chris and Leon said in unison  
"Yeah we have two friends with us here." Jordan said... 


End file.
